


Trio

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Sync [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Those who spoke of her did so in hushed whispers, like they would a ghost story. A woman with no heart with skin the color of ocean and a sight that could not be matched nor hidden from.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiwibel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/gifts).



> Well, this is a birthday gift for Isabel aka [Chiwibel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel). 
> 
> This is probably not my best work because I threw it together very quickly and it kinda goes in different directions than I planned. It's like part Zarya x Amelie and then Talon trio, but hey, she likes both of those things, so it's not a bad thing at all. 
> 
> I'm not overall happy with the ending but I couldn't think of how else to end it, so enjoy?
> 
> I can't really think of any additional tags to add, but if there's something I need to add let me know?

Poison was likely the better option in this case.

Widowmaker had known that yet she hadn’t taken the chance to drug Zarya despite having a small arsenal of various poisons on her person. Discreet that even wandering hands would not reveal their location.

And how hands how wandered this evening.

Zarya would have never let Widowmaker close, she was well known within many circles despite the fact she was best used from a distance. Snipers after all weren’t meant to be seen, that took from their power.

But still, her reputation had grown. Nothing quite as nefarious as Gabriel who loved to be dramatic as he could be as Reaper though even that served a purpose.

People were rightfully terrified of Reaper. The things he did, how his flesh dissolved into smoke, how he left body as lifeless husks and no matter how many times you shot him that he didn’t stop made people make him out to be some sort of immortal otherworldly abomination.

Those who spoke of her did so in hushed whispers, like they would a ghost story. A woman with no heart with skin the color of ocean and a sight that could not be matched nor hidden from.

It’s why Talon had allowed her appearance to be altered, temporarily to fool Aleksandra Zaryanova into bed with her.

Widowmaker had appeared like a shadow of the woman she had once been. She looked human, had a heartrate that mimic an ordinary heart, and a touch that was not cold.

She had never felt more uncomfortable, as she felt like an imposter in her old skin. Though that discomfort had quickly been forgotten as the night had gone on. Zarya had been an attentive and skilled lover.

She had known where to put her hands, her mouth without instruction and how to tear pleased sounds out of Amélie.

That had been nice. The rare occasions Talon had set her on some poor unfortunate fool in the past, they often had been terribly incompetent in bed and she had to fake her pleasure and her enjoyment of the whole ordeal. Whilst the entire time in her mind, Amélie had wanted it to be over.

Those times, Amélie had taken pleasure in their deaths because it was unsettling to be pointed towards someone to seduce and to do it without hesitation or thought. There was always a crawling feeling underneath her skin afterwards.

But Zarya had been different.

Widowmaker had picked Zarya, chosen to seduce her, and convinced Talon this was the best path. The data was on her side as Zarya wasn’t very selective when it came to choosing her bed partners and didn’t screen them like high rank officials would do so a bare bones cover story wouldn’t raise red flags.

They had agreed, as failed missions were expensive not only money lost but time, too. A chance to take out a secondary but not the prime target like this couldn’t be overlooked with what rewards it promised.

It should have been easy to slip poison into Zarya’s drink or food during their intimate dinner before they had retired into a private room for the evening. Yet, she had stayed her hands away from the poison despite multiple openings available.

Even now as Zarya softly slumbered aside her, her hands remained off the woman though they should be around her throat. Granted, Zarya had the advantage of strength so such a tactic was ill advised.

Perhaps something sharp and thin? There were always weapons around even if that wasn’t their intended use so long as you knew how to use them. And Widowmaker did, but Amélie at the thought of staining her hands with more blood stilled.

She had enjoyed this night, but it could only be one night.

She needed to rectify Sombra’s failure that was why she insisted going after Zarya in the first place. This couldn’t become habit.

Why not? Wasn’t that what Gabriel was doing with Jack?

That wasn’t what Amélie wanted. There were too many secrets they were all keeping from Talon and adding another to batch seemed like screaming that they all desired a painful death or a fate even worse than death.

There was peace in her slumber, before parts of her old self had started waking up only to war with what part of her was Widowmaker.

This was why she liked talking with Gabriel, he understood this duality intimately well.

Sombra’s advice wasn’t usually as valuable, but she had a certain vibrant quality to her that made it easy to enjoy life a little.

Reflecting on that sealed Amélie’s decision.

 

 

 

“There’s another one of you now. That’s great.” Sombra rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Gabe, I’ve seen more than enough of you and your boyfriend.”

“Husband.” Gabriel corrected.

“Well, I’m pretty sure death annuls a marriage according to the law. But what have we ever cared for the law?” Sombra shrugged before a wicked smirk appeared on her face. “I didn’t get you a wedding present, but to be fair you didn’t invite me to the wedding.”

“Why would I need to invite you? You’d just show up anyways.”

“As if you could get married, and I wouldn’t know about it. Jesse though would be heartbroken if you didn’t invite him. Poor thing would drink himself to death in some shoddy gay bar.”

Gabriel sighed. “You don’t need to keep bothering him.”

“Ah, c’mon. He gets really drunk and thinks I’m some sort of techno fairy. So he blubbers on about some Shimada like I’m going to wave a wand around and fix his love life. Because I obviously have nothing better to do with my life.”

“Right because it wasn’t you he got that picture of Hanzo from.”

“Prove it.” Sombra challenged. She left no trail that it would lead back to her, so Gabriel had nothing on her as always.

Amélie cleared her throat, this wasn’t the first occasion that Gabriel and Sombra would just dive into a banter and to a degree forget she was here because she tended to be quiet. Most times, she let them go on, it was pleasant background noise but she did come here to talk to them both.

 “Right.” Sombra said, turning her attention back to Amélie. “So you were saying?”

“I was thinking we could all leave Talon instead.”

“Overwatch is unlikely to take us back, even if they did, I doubt they would accept us.” Gabriel spoke plainly, even Jack hadn’t gone back to Overwatch rather staying to his own path nowadays.

“Not that we would need them, anyways. All three of us up and disappearing right now isn’t going to work. One of us though.”

“No.” Amélie answered immediately. “It’s with or without you.”

“Amélie, out of all of us you are the one Talon has the strongest hold on.” It wasn’t that Gabriel didn’t desire his own freedom, but Talon didn’t have him in their claws as much as they wanted, despite how they tried. “How many more reconditioning before your mind is so riddled with holes you can’t even shoot? They will kill you for that. Just as easily as they could if they learn you’re not as asleep as they believe.”

“Not to mention, sometimes you just let bullets hit you because the mission is above your life with all the little tweaks they’ve given you.” Sombra added.

“My mind may be riddled and my body may jump in front of bullets I am lucky to survive but that doesn’t mean you two aren’t in as equal danger.” Anger wasn’t an emotion Amélie had very often. Often it was just numbness and faint impressions of emotions more than something solid but it roared within her now. Her fists clenched, how dare they put her above them? They protected each other, they didn’t prioritize one above the other.

“Gabriel has times he is more smoke than human because his body has trouble keeping up with all the regeneration because Talon throws him at enemies just waiting to see if he’ll actually die or not. Or if his mind will finally snap from the constant life and death cycle.” Amélie said, meeting Gabriel’s bony white mask with an icy glare before she switched over to Sombra who looked vaguely amused as always.

“And Sombra, if Talon knew of all the missions you failed on purpose, they would take all your enhancements, make sure there wasn’t an ounce of technology around you and let you suffer in the silence without a single hum of machinery around and then they take your genius from you so you could never escape.”

Sombra had not rose to the ranks she had being easily terrified, but that image had her suppressing a shudder. “Obviously, I don’t want that. Maybe it is time to break free from Talon. I can throw together a nice little bug for the system given my backdoors in place already.”

“It’d be nice to use my gifts on them for once instead of for them.” Gabriel would take a lot of pleasure in ending many Talon agents for the ones that had gone after his family to the ones that had always coo at him like some science project.

Amélie scoffed. “If you can reach the scientists before me you mean.”

“I bet I can make them cry when I wipe away all their precious data.” Sombra chimed in. “Then either one of you can kick them while they’re down because that’s always more fun.”


End file.
